Midori and Obake
Midori Kasa '''(or just Midori')' and Obake 'are characters of HTFF. Bio Midori Midori is a green spirit holding a purple umbrella. She loves her umbrella very much and has it every day and night because she had it ever since she was a baby. She cries anytime she loses her umbrella and asks random strangers to find it for her. If they say no, she turns into a monster and kills them, but if they say yes, she gives them 24 hours to find her umbrella before she kills them. She's a spirit because she was killed by getting run over by a bus when she was 6. She was reborn as a spirit and spends most of her time at a bus stop, sometimes pushing people into the road. She doesn't know her umbrella is alive and is oblivious to the destruction that it's causing as she just cries when she loses it. Since Midori is a spirit, mortal things can't kill her like knives, weapons, fire, water, etc., but what can kill her is magic and holy water. Obake Obake is a purple Kasa-obake and Midori's best friend. They loves Midori a lot and always wants to protect her. They hate adults because of what happened to Midori when she was still alive. They have a liking towards children as they have a certain type of innocents Obake enjoys. They sometimes run away from Midori to kill people they don't like. To kill their victims, Obake jumps towards their target and lays next to them. They then wait until the target picks them up. If they pick them up, Obake closes and starts eating them while they're still holding them, but if they don't pick them up, they forcefully get in the person's hand, close, and eat them. They usually do this on rainy days. Personality Midori Midori is nice and cute. She enjoys playing with dolls and other childish things. She likes being with her friends and is super friendly to any children. She's sort of sadistic when it comes to adult characters. She sometimes has a set goal to kill the adults, but never really completes it because she forgets. Obake Obake is quiet and sadistic. They protect Midori at all cost and will sacrifice themselves just to protect her. They're really nice to children as they play with them or protects them as well. Episodes Starring TBA Featuring * The Girl's Umbrella Appearances TBA Deaths # Prior to the series - Ran over by a bus Injures TBA Kill Count Midori TBA Obake * Pop ("The Girl's Umbrella) Trivia *They were adopted from User:Sugar&spicearenotspecial *Midori's name means "Green" *Their design was inspired from Kogasa Tatara from ''Touhou Project. * The only adult Midori and Obake are nice to is Rosie. Gallery Au-Ghost Adoptions.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Adopted Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Children Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Non-animals Category:Undead Characters Category:Yōkai Characters Category:Season 100 Introductions